


Dare

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex accepts a dare, knowing it's a bad idea.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and is set in 2007/2008.

“That show was fun, but I’m so glad it’s over. I started to get hungry like halfway through our set,” Jack said as he walked into a late-night grocery store with the rest of his band.  
“Of course you would spend the entire show thinking about food,” Rian said, laughing some.  
“We should get something that we all like, we never really ate dinner before going onstage,” Zack pointed out.  
“Well, I’m kind of in the mood for something sweet,” Alex added.  
“We should get ice cream! We can get one of those huge tubs and share it!” Jack suggested.  
“Jack, you know I can’t have that. If you want me to be able to have some, it’ll have to be sorbet,” Alex replied.  
“Oh right, I forgot, Alex is boring,” Jack said in a mock annoyed tone.  
“It’s called lactose intolerant,” Alex corrected.  
“Well, the three of us could get ice cream, and you can just get something else,” Rian suggested.  
“I mean, I guess that’s fine. It’s not like I’ll feel left out or anything,” Alex replied.  
“I’d get whatever you’re getting, but ice cream sounds really good right now,” Zack quietly replied. Alex rolled his eyes as he got a pack of cookies, then followed his band to the dairy section of the store.   
Normally, Alex wouldn’t be so frustrated about something as trivial as this, but he was a bit buzzed from drinking before, during, and after their set, which made his emotions much more intense than usual.   
Even though it was late at night, the ice cream freezer appeared to be fully stocked, much to their delight.  
“Damn, they have everything here!” Rian exclaimed.  
“All of this looks so good!” Jack added.  
“There’s no need to rub it in,” Alex said, sounding frustrated.   
“We’re not trying to do that, you’re just a bit drunk, and taking shit the wrong way because of that,” Zack replied.  
“Yeah, chill out, Alex. Besides, you haven’t tried ice cream or any dairy in forever, I bet you’d be totally fine to have it now,” Rian added.  
“I can almost promise you that I wouldn’t be fine, it doesn’t work that way,” Alex replied.  
“Hey, I have a dare for you. Well, I guess it’s more of a bet, because there’s money involved,” Jack stated.  
“What is it?” Alex asked.  
“Well, I think you’re just being a big baby about all of this, and I bet you’d be fine to have the ice cream now, you just don’t want to. You have to drink this tiny ass thing of milk. If you do it and don’t get sick, you owe me one hundred dollars because I’d be right, and if it does make you sick, I’ll owe you one hundred dollars because you’d be right,” Jack offered.  
“Okay, I think we just figured out how drunk Jack is,” Zack said, laughing some.  
“Yeah, Alex might be a bit tipsy, but he’s not stupid, Jack. He’d never-“ Rian started.  
“I’ll do it! It’ll be the easiest one hundred dollars I’ll ever make,” Alex stated.  
“Alex, you can’t seriously think that this is a good idea,” Zack tried.  
“I’ll be okay,” Alex stated.  
“Yeah, because you’ll be fine, and you know you’ll lose this bet. This will be the easiest money I ever make,” Jack said back.  
“When I do get sick, you’re going to be the one to help me since you’ve been such an ass; that’s part of the conditions for when you lose,” Alex replied.  
“This is going to go so well,” Zack mumbled in a worried voice. He’d seen Jack and Alex do some ridiculous things when intoxicated, but this was next level stupid, at least in Zack’s opinion.  
“Alex, you know that this is more than likely going to ruin your night, right?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, but that hundred dollars I’ll be getting for it will make everything worth it,” Alex replied. Jack, Rian and Zack all picked out what ice cream they wanted, then purchased that, along with Alex’s cookies and the small bottle of milk. Alex and Jack also took out a hundred dollars cash to pay up for their bet, then they all walked back to their bus.   
They quickly changed out of their stage outfits into comfy clothes. Alex went to the back lounge with his cookies while his band all served themselves ice cream. Once the other three were ready, they went to the back lounge and got comfortable on the couch.  
“Alex, you know that this is really stupid, right?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, this probably isn’t my best idea, but I think I’m drunk enough to justify it,” Alex replied.  
“Oh man, I bet the alcohol is going to make this even worse for you. Take this, I found it in the kitchen” Zack said, handing Alex a bucket.  
“Alright man, are you ready to be a hundred dollars poorer?” Jack joked.  
“You mean a hundred dollars richer! I can’t believe that you really think you’re right, you must be pretty fucked up,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“Well, you’re not wrong in thinking that,” Jack replied, laughing as well. Alex looked at the drink in front of him and for the first time since accepting the dare, felt a bit nervous. He knew that this was a bad idea and that he would have a very rough night after, but he really wanted to prove himself to be right, and the money did sound really nice.  
“Okay, I’m going to do it!” Alex exclaimed. He unscrewed the cap of the milk as half of his band gave him concerned looks. Seconds later, Alex started to drink from the container.   
After a couple minutes, he’d finished the whole thing. He took a deep breath as he sat the container on the coffee table in front of him.  
“How’re you feeling, Alex?” Rian asked.  
“As of now, I just feel really full, but not nauseous,” Alex replied.  
“See, I was right!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I don’t know, Jack, I think you’re going to lose this one,” Zack replied.  
“Alex, for your sake, I hope that Jack is right, but I doubt he will be,” Rian stated.  
“Oh, I know I’ll win this, unfortunately. It’s just a matter of time,” Alex replied.  
“You know, when people say that you’re supposed to do stupid shit in your teens and twenties, I don’t really think that this is what they mean by it,” Zack said.  
“While we wait to see that Alex is fine and a hundred dollars poorer, should we play something?” Jack suggested. They all agreed, then Jack set up Mario Kart in the Wii.   
After their second race finished, Alex felt his stomach start to churn painfully.  
“Hey, take me out of the game,” Alex requested, wrapping his arms around his stomach and hunching over.  
“Are you going to get sick?” Rian asked.  
“Oh, for sure,” Alex replied quietly.  
“Wait, are you actually?” Jack asked, sounding concerned.  
“Yes, Jack. I’ve been saying that ever since you proposed this dare,” Alex replied.  
“Did you really think he was joking?” Zack asked.  
“Well, yeah. I mean, I didn’t expect him to follow through with this if he knew he’d actually get sick from it, that’s just stupid,” Jack explained.  
“Well, you were pissing me off, so I had a point to prove,” Alex said in a strained voice. Suddenly, the bus took a sharp turn, sending Alex over the edge.   
He quickly grabbed the bucket that Jack had given him and got sick into it. Now guilt-ridden, Jack sat next to Alex and rubbed his back as he got sick. After a couple of minutes, Alex finally stopped, and leaned up against his seat.  
“Are you okay, man?” Jack asked.  
“I feel like shit, but at least I’m a hundred dollars richer,” Alex replied.  
“Well, you definitely won the bet, man. I’m sorry, I really thought you’d either be fine or just not accept the dare if you knew this would happen,” Jack explained.  
“Yeah, that would’ve been the smart thing to do. My stomach would’ve hurt badly if I’d just drank half of what I drank, so since I had that whole thing, I’m feeling terrible,” Alex said back.  
“Do you think you’re going to get sick again?” Rian asked his friend.  
“I want to say no, but I’m not really sure. I still feel awful,” Alex replied.  
“I hope that you do something really awesome with that hundred dollars because of this so you can make feeling this shitty worth it,” Zack added.  
“Oh, I’ll think of something good. Hey, would one of you mind getting me some anti-nausea medicine?” Alex requested.  
“Do you think you’ll actually be able to keep that down?” Rian asked.  
“I’m going to try my best to,” Alex replied, laughing some.  
“I’ll get it for you, man,” Jack said. He got up and quickly got what Alex asked for. Alex took the medicine, then slowly sipped at his water.  
“Are you feeling any better now that some time has passed?” Zack asked.  
“A little, I guess. I don’t think I’ll puke again, so at least there’s that,” Alex replied.  
“That’s a relief. Also, here it is, all one hundred of it,” Jack said, handing Alex five twenty-dollar bills.  
“This makes everything kind of worth it. I’ll spend it wisely,” Alex joked.  
“Good. Hey, I’m sorry that I kind of made you sick,” Jack said.  
“Nah, this one, sadly, is on me,” Alex replied, laughing more at his own stubbornness and stupidity.  
“Well, I’m glad that you’re not mad at me,” Jack stated.  
“I’m glad that this will hopefully make you never ask me if I can have ice cream again,” Alex replied.  
“Oh, I won’t. It must fucking suck to be allergic to ice cream!” Jack exclaimed.  
“It’s not fun,” Alex replied.  
“Now that you guys are done being morons, why don’t we watch a movie?” Rian suggested.   
Everyone agreed, and they decided on a Disney movie. They ended up all sleeping in the back and spent the next few days making fun of Alex for being so stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story was a request for CNF, and it's loosely based on an old atl video from 2007/2008! Random fun fact- the beginning of this was super fun for me to write (the grocery store part), because I actually met Jack in a grocery store after an atl show last year, and I thought of that night the entire time I wrote it! That's also why I have the 0805 in my user on here! (it was the day I met him- august 5th!). I hope you guys liked this one, and please continue sending requests as you think of them, I love writing them for you guys! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
